User talk:S256
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Special Gems page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gemspinner019 (Talk) 12:23, March 27, 2013 Thank you for contributing Hello! I just wanted to thank you for your contributions to this wiki. It's also nice seeing some new faces around here considering that this wiki only has a few other active members. I read your profile page and I'm glad that you're also a fan of the Bejeweled series. I'm hoping that you will continue to contribute to this wiki; it gets rather lonely around here because there are not many other active members. I see that you also like BattleBots and Robot Wars. I loved watching those kinds of shows years ago when I was younger. :) See you later! :Gemspinner019 (talk) 01:18, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 :Thanks. Don't worry, I'm not going to disappear without trace. I'll start drafting articles on Bejeweled Blitz as no one else seems capable of doing so. So over the next couple of weeks or so I'll be creating pages on the rare gems, daily spin and an overview of Bejeweled Blitz itself. :On another note, I see that the hypercube page doesn't have an image, so I'll upload one later today. :I'm glad you appreciate my contributions, because I'm going to stick around. STORM II 11:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Nice! I look forward to seeing those articles. I would actually like to create an article about Bejeweled Blitz, but I don't really know much about it because I don't have the game. By the way, thank you for adding images to the Special Gem articles. :) ::Gemspinner019 (talk) 17:59, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 :I'll make a sandbox tomorrow morning (BST) where I'll draft them. I'll focus on the Facebook version primarily, the PC version was basically the same thing without Keystones, Rare Gems or the Daily Spin, and it is discontinued. They'll be worked on individually. I'm glad you like the images I uploaded, to be honest I was surprised no one else bothered to do that. Talk later. STORM II 20:45, March 30, 2013 (UTC) LOL Thanks :P I have been dumped in the sea! 09:34, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Nah I don't think I saw it I have been dumped in the sea! 08:12, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :Interesting. I'm nearly certain I did come across it, but my memory of my first days playing Bejeweled Blitz is foggy, hence why I asked for clarification. Thanks for your answer anyway. STORM II 16:53, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Image template Hello again! I wanted to thank you for creating that "Articles in need of images" template. I think it's a nice addition to the wiki. Just don't expect me to get high-quality images of the unused gems from Bejeweled Twist anytime soon because I don't know how to make any of them appear in the game as normal. :) Also, congratulations on getting the badge "Two Weeks on the Wiki". That's one badge I don't think I'll ever earn. Gemspinner019 (talk) 14:51, April 20, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 :Thanks. I wasn't sure what you'ld make of the template, so to receive positive feedback is a plus. I also redesigned the Stub template to make it stand out better. I wish I could say I wrote the code myself but alas, I just stole it from the respective templates on Robot Wars wiki and changed the images. ;) :There is a video on YouTube that tells you what to edit, I made a reference to it on a page (forget which one) but it's linked in the References section. It does involve hex editing but UltraEdit is able to do that. The video tells you what numbers to change to create an Ice Gem. I ended up deleting it because it kept crashing my computer every time I ran it for some reason. :( I did get an image of an Ice Gem from The Cutting Room Floor though, which is my current avatar if you haven't already noticed. ;) :RE the "Two Weeks on the Wiki" badge, I only earned that because: a) I'm not drowning in a sea of schoolwork (yet: I'll have state exams in two years' time) and b) it gives an incentive to edit something every day. It's kind of like the Chain Reaction mode in Bejeweled Twist; every day is a "chain", and if you don't edit one day, you've made a matchless move and the "chain" snaps. I'm also aiming for the "Devoted" badge if I make a x30 "chain", if you know what I mean. Regards, STORM II 17:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Quest articles I read that you've been thinking about creating articles for each quest of Quest mode. Here's the funny thing: I've had that same idea in mind for quite some time now. If you want to go ahead and create those articles, feel free to do so. I can help by taking screenshots for each of the quests. By the way, thank you for creating an article about the Multiplier Gem. It looks really nice. :) Gemspinner019 (talk) 15:00, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 :Do we really need extra screenshots though? We already have screenshots of every different type of quest, and then I can add their respective icons (which I can simply grab from the "images" folder). You can take screenshots if you want though. STORM II 15:49, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I suppose we don't. I wasn't sure considering I could take screenshots of the graphical changes with the weights in Balance or how Time Bomb III and Alchemy III feature a different background that the one seen in the rest of their respective quests, but that's just me. Gemspinner019 (talk) 19:20, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 ::::Good point, I forgot about those. You can do the honours with those, while I can upload the quest icons. STORM II 19:23, May 3, 2013 (UTC) "default" file I just wanted to tell you that I recently replied to an e-mail of yours with the German version of "default" attached to it. I hope you received it and won't experience any problems downloading and opening the file. Gemspinner019 (talk) 02:54, May 6, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 : Got it. It means little to me, but the file suggests that the mouseover text could be in "board.cpp" (where ever that may be). Do let me know if you edit the mouseover text successfully. STORM II 11:25, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Diamond Mine mode article Hello Brian, I'm sorry about my absence from the wiki; it's just that I've been busy with several different things recently. One of the things I've been working on is rewriting and expanding upon the Diamond Mine mode article, and so far it's coming along quite well. Last night I completed a new section for the article that mentions the game mode's scoring system along with the different kinds of treasures that can be unearthed, and I was wondering... would you like to read it? Sure, I could just go ahead and include it in the article, but I wasn't sure if you would care to read it beforehand. If you're interested, I could send you a copy of the document that includes what I've typed up, so that way you can not only read it but include additional information as well. You could also correct any errors if you see any. I'm also working on the Gameplay section of the Diamond Mine mode article. It's not done yet, but so far I've typed up a couple of paragraphs that I'm happy with. I hope to have it finished by the end of the week. Gemspinner019 (talk) 04:25, July 2, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 :Yeah, you can go ahead and send it to me. I've sent you emails from my two addresses and I check them regularly so fire away. :BTW, how's your rewrite of the Time Bomb modes page coming along? STORM II 09:01, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Great! I just sent it to you. I hope you enjoy reading it. ::Oh, and the rewrite/expansion of the Time Bomb modes article is coming along fine. It still needs work, though; I have about half of it completed. Gemspinner019 (talk) 12:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019